


Dimples

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: daddy!5sos, daddy!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl





	Dimples

The day Luke and you found out you were expecting was one of the happiest days of your guys’ life. With each passing day the two of you got even more excited, especially when you found out that little baby Hemmings was going to be a little baby girl. From then on the two of called the precious bump of your tummy baby girl Hemmings, something she liked very much when she learned how to kick.

The day she was born was the most amazing day of your life. After nine long months baby girl Hemmings was finally here and neither of you could be prouder. It was the words you spoke the moment after you saw your daughter that always managed to make Luke smile.

“She has your dimples,” you had muttered. And boy did she have his dimples all right.

The indentation on her round right cheek quickly became the most adorable thing you’d ever seen. If baby girl Hemmings was ever not smiling you and Luke would tickle her just so you could see her precious dimple.

As the years went on her dimple became deeper and more apparent. It was a way for Luke and you to known if your daughter was really happy or if she was just smiling to smile. Baby girl Hemming’s dimple even gave her daddy’s a run for his money.

Everyone thought her dimple was the cutest thing in the world, or at least that was the case until she started school years later.

Your daughter loved school, but she loved coming home to her two wonderful parents even more. The three hours a day your daughter spent in kindergarten were always the worst hours of your life. The best being the moment you got to pick up your little girl and bring her back home.

Baby girl Hemmings was a ball of energy most days, so when she came out of class frowning you knew something was wrong. Your thoughts were only confirmed more when she didn’t talk on the drive home. Figuring she was coming down with a cold, you turned on the television in the living room for her and got her all settled. It didn’t take long for the soft voices from the television to lull her to sleep.

It was only when Luke came home later that day did your daughter’s action truly strike up a concern. Instead of running to Luke like she had done every day since she learned to walk, she stayed seated on the couch. Her eyes trained on whatever was on the television, not even turning to acknowledge Luke when he came and kissed her on the head.

“What’s up with my lil’ bug?” Luke asked.

“She’s been acting strange all day, even took a nap when she got home. I thought she might be sick but she’s not running a fever.”

“Maybe she had a bad day?”

“Maybe,” you sighed, hating the idea that something had happened to your daughter to make her feel upset. “I suppose I should have asked her.”

“She was napping, you would have if she was awake,” Luke reassured you, sensing the disappointment in your tone at not asking her what was going on.

The two of you began getting up from your seats at the kitchen counter to go find her. Before your feet even made contact with the ground, baby girl Hemmings was trudging into the kitchen.

“Hey bug,” Luke greeted again.

“Hi daddy.”

“Is everything alright, lady bug?” you asked.

“Yea mommy,” she said, smiling softly.

Luke and you exchanged a quick look. Your daughter’s lack of a dimple giving her away. Something was definitely bothering her and now it was up to the two of you to figure out what it was.

“You don’t look too happy,” Luke said, scooping her up into his arms before setting her down on the counter in front of the two of you.

“I’m happy. See,” she said, showing the both of you her teeth. Which were beginning to look cuter everyday as her baby teeth began to fall out.

“You’re teeth are very pretty bug, but daddy and I know you’re not happy.”

“But I am happy,” she whined.

“Then where’s that precious dimple of yours at,” you said, poking at her cute dimple-less cheek.

She frowned. “I don’t like it.”

“What do you mean you don’t like it?” Luke asked, feeling hurt by your daughters words.

“This boy said they’re ugly.”

Hearing your six year old daughter say the word ugly made your heart break. Luke on the other hand looked like he was ready to beat up whatever six year old had hurt his precious lady bug. The two of you exchange another silence glance before turning back to your daughter who was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Baby, your dimples are not ugly. They’re gorgeous!”

“But, he said that,” she started, before she was cut off by Luke.

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, bug. No one is ugly, especially not you and your dimple.”

“Yeah, look even daddy has them.”

Luke smiled big to show off his dimple. The dimple that had made you fall for him in the first place.

“Do you like it?” she said, poking at Luke’s own indentation of his cheek.

“I love it.”

“Me too,” you said. “And we love yours even more.”

“Okay,” your daughter said, smiling wide. “I like mine too then.”


End file.
